


Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

by taegisinbiscuit



Category: Boyfriend (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Idol AU, Not exactly sure what to tag, Oppa Kink, PWP without Porn, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, boyfriend band, horrible attempt at smut, im sorry, kpop, sooo...have fun :), well...im going to hell for this, what is plot???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegisinbiscuit/pseuds/taegisinbiscuit
Summary: Please read the tags! This fic could involve a situation some people could find uncomfortable.Incest is the whole base of thisThe room was filled with the scent of sweat and sex and the sounds of moans that sounded so beautiful and yet contrasted with the sinful sounds of sweat slicked skin smacking off each other. Soon the moans morphed from ones of pleasure to begs and pleas for it be faster and harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made for a friend, it's my first time writing for this pairing and posting smut to AO3.
> 
> I'm sorry this is a mess i know
> 
> Also unbeta as well

     Slowly he was pulled out of his dreamland by the feeling of velvety soft plush plump lips pressed against the nape of his neck, while slender fingertips gripped onto his hips. A silent whine fell from his lips while pushing his body into the one behind him. Suddenly he registers what was going on, he turned to coming face to face with the offender.

  
     "What are you doing? Mom and dad are home,' he whispered quietly against those same pillow soft lips that were once against his neck while his face slowly flushing a beautiful crimson color with thoughts of being caught coming into his brain.

     "They left around a half hour ago, we have the house to ourselves till they get back at six tonight," the other said while nuzzling his neck.

  
     A breathy moan left his lips when he felt the other nip slightly at that place just below his ear. They've been doing this for a year now and know that leaving marks openly on each other is just not an option for them, but he also knows once the other his between his legs there'll be blooming marks all over his inner thighs. Another moan slipped from his lips when the other licked up the shell of his ear, then tugging slightly on the ear lobe while being palmed through his Pikachu onesie.

  
    "You're already so eager for me. I bet you were having another one of those naughty dreams, weren't you? Who was it this time? Hyungseong hyung? Donghyun hyung? Or maybe even Minwoo," the other smirked against his skin while mentioning their friend's names.

  
     "You," he panted when he felt the other's hand slowly pull down the zipper to his outfit, "they're always about you."

  
     "Naughty boy," the other chuckled against his neck while pushing down the shoulders of the outfit to reveal his honey golden skin that was slowly deepening in color from the steamy exchange that has barely begun.

  
    "Tell me about your dream," he said while leaving slow open mouth kisses down the other's skin that lead right to his left nipple while the hand that was not occupied palming the other's bludge traveled up to his right one, taking the already swollen nub between his thumb and forefinger tugging on it slightly. He felt the other softly lick at his nipple before taking in between his teeth and biting ever so gently.

  
     "I-I it's embarrassing," he tried to say while holding back a groan at the small pleasurable pain that was slowly being given to his body.

  
     "It's ok Kwanginnie," the other said while looking up at the man underneath him through his lashes, "I won't judge you. In fact, maybe I can make that dream of yours come true."

  
      He moaned thinking about the stuff his sin filled dream had consisted of coming true. He tried to find the words to let the other know what he wanted, but his tongue felt like it weight twenty pounds and was made of cotton. He was still nervous about someone walking in on this shameful expression of love the brothers shared behind the closed doors of their bedroom.

  
      "Baby," the other spoke with a voice laced with love and affection," listen to me. It's ok, I promise we're ok. The doors are locked and the security system is set, so we'll hear if someone comes home. Remember when this all started, I promised I'd do everything to keep us safe and happy. I don't break promises love."

  
      After saying that, Kwangmin was pulled into a loving yet electric kiss, one that held more love in it than Romeo had for Juliet. He felt a sense of daringness flood his veins so he grinded his lower half up into the tent forming in his brother's pants. He felt, even more, confidence surge through his lanky yet beautifully taut body, when he heard the throaty groan slip through the other's lips. Quickly he flipped their positions, making Youngmin the one with his bare back to the warm pale yellow sheets of the other's bed. Hastily he took the rest of his onesie off leaving him in just his very snuggly fit black boxer briefs that left no room for imagination. Having freed himself from the restricting clothing, he climbed back onto the other's sage green pajama covered lap.

  
      "Do you really wanna know all about my dream? About all the naughty things your innocent little baby was dreaming, Oppa?" the last word was accentuated by a gentle roll of his hips and a needy whimper when their clothed cocks brushed against each other.

  
      A breathy groan of 'fuck' left the Youngmin's lips at both the nickname and the teasing friction he was feeling. He may be the younger of the two, being born only a few moments after his brother, but he was the dominate in this love affair and Kwangmin knew the right buttons to push to get him fully into his role. The other may act bashful, cutesy and naive but it was all an act because once they were alone a switch was flipped and that whole "I'm purer than snow" act turned into an "I'll be your good boy if you touch me right".

  
      "Yea, tell Oppa all about your naughty dream pretty baby."

  
      "Do you remember the texts we kept sending back and forth at Ro and Tee's place? About how you wanted to slam me up against a wall and all but suck the air from my lungs with the kisses you would be pushing onto my lips. How you wanted to feel and taste me at the same time, while hearing my choked out sobs of 'Oppa', 'harder', 'more', and 'don't stop'? And then finally how you wanted to 'pound me so deep into the mattress' that every time I'd move the following few days I'd still feel you inside me." Kwangmin told the other of his dream while circling his hips down to tease him.

  
   ''Shit, baby you want Oppa to fuck you so hard you feel it for days? Hmmm, is that what my good boy wants?"

  
     Kwangmin answered with a vigorous nod of the head and another whimper when the clothed erections brushed again. Again without warning, he was drawn in for his lips to meet with Youngmin's. He never understood the phrase 'Lips like licorice, tongue like candy', till the day Youngmin's sinfully addictive lips pressed themselves against his own the first night the gave into the temptation and ignited the fire in themselves. He felt the other bite, nip and tug at the bottom of his lip telling him that Youngmin was just addicted to his lips and this forbidden love between the two as he was himself. He opened his mouth to allow the other's tongue to glide across his own. To finally taste that sinful deliciousness that could only be described as coffee and Youngmin, he groaned feeling the desire surge through his veins aching himself to a junkie finally getting their high. After what felt like eons of pure bliss just through greedy kisses, Youngmin pulled away but kept their foreheads close. When Kwangmin opened his eyes he was met with eyes that had pupils blown wide filled with want. If this were any other person he would be scared by predatory hunger gaze the other held, but this was his Romeo and if he was being honest the look turned him on even more if that was possible.

  
      "Please Oppa," a choked out moan slipped from his lips when deft fingers were massaging teasing circles into his inner thighs, thumbs slipping dangerously close to a certain area but a smirk on the other's lips told him it was on purpose.

  
     "What? Tell me, tell Oppa what his pretty baby boy wants."

  
     "I-I want O-Oppa to-to touch me," he stammered out not from embarrassment but from the little needy whimpers that were slipping from his lips with every circle made into his thighs.

  
     "Ohh but baby, Oppa is touching you. Don't you feel it?"

  
     "Not like that, I want Oppa to wreck me, ruin me, make me a moaning whining mess for you please." he all but whimpered out trying to convey how bad his want, his need for the other was.

  
      "Such naughty, dirty words coming from those pretty lips of yours baby. How do you want me to touch you first? Fingers or mouth?" Youngmin whispered into Kwangmin's ear, making him shiver with anticipation. He thought about his answer for a moment as the other laid back down, hands still massaging teasing circles into those smooth as silk thighs.

  
    "Both Oppa, please. Make my dream come true." Kwangmin nearly purred his answer as bent down to arching his back just enough that his beautifully sculpted ass was in the air for the other to see.

  
     He crashed their lips back together, hungrily trying to feast on those licorice lips of his brother while trying to push his boxers briefs down that already had a small wet patch from where his precum had leaked onto them. Suddenly Youngmin's poised hands met with his own fumbling ones and in one swift movement, both of them were laying on his bed naked skin a blazed with lust for each other. Hands roaming each other's body making the fire under the skin turn to pure molten lava almost instantly making Kwangmin keen and push his body more into the other's greedy touches. It was like he was trying to make them fuse together into one.

  
      He felt Youngmin slowly start to leave wet, greedy open mouth kisses down his body, nipping here and there, that had Kwangmin almost thrashing and whining with the need to be touched, licked, stretched with his brother. Blooming marks that silently screamed his body belonged to someone were starting to littler his inner thighs, not that anyone but his beloved would see him in such a state of disrobe to witness said marks but Youngmin always says "Better safe than sorry." Abruptly a practically harsh nip was delivered to his left inner thigh, alerting him to what was coming. A loud strangled gasp was released from his lips when he felt the other press his wide, flat hot tongue against his balls and started to slowly drag it up the shaft of his painfully swollen member. Once he reached the tip, he swirled his tongue around it, letting it slip into the slit a little to taste the saltiness of Kwangmin's precum. Kwangmin bucked his hips up trying to push him further into the other's mouth only to have a strong arm be placed atop his pelvic region preventing him from doing that again.

  
     "Patience, love. Oppa wants to take his time to make his baby boy feel so good and loved," Youngmin said while placing little kisses on his abdomen.  
     Kwangmin groaned, he always wanted to jump right into it because patience was just something he didn't have when it came to the time the two got alone together. He heard the telltale sound of the secret bottle of lube he kept hidden being open and knew right away what to do. Without even being told he quickly got into position, on his knees, legs spread decently wide, face on the mattress turned to the right so the other could have a perfect view of his face and his hands already clutched into the sheets on either side of his head.

  
     "Look at you. Oppa didn't even say anything and you're already opening yourself up for me. Do you want my fingers and tongue in your greedy little hole that bad baby boy? Tell me, baby, do you touch yourself to thoughts of me?" Youngmin asked.

  
     "I-I, yes Oppa, oh god yes I do, but my fingers never even come close to making me half as good as you do. Please, Oppa wreck your baby's sweet tight hole," he groaned out feeling the other's cool slick finger circling his entrance.

  
      It took all he had not to rock backward onto the finger. Youngmin told him he wanted to take his time, to enjoy this wondrous gift of time someone higher up has given them. He willed himself to relax and steady his breathing to prepare the first finger. No matter how many times they did this, it was still uncomfortable as can be. He felt light delicate kisses being placed on his skin to let him know that it was ok, this time they can take their time. Slowly he felt the slippery digit enter him, he signed feeling the familiar intrusion but was still silently begging for more. He felt Youngmin work the finger in and out of him, he felt hot air ghosting around his hole. Kwangmin let out a low deep moan that was almost felt within the room, feeling the wet warmness of his brother's tongue teasing his entrance.

  
     "Please more, Oppa," Kwangmin moaned again feeling the finger within him being drug against his velvety walls.

  
    "Do you like that baby? Do you like the feeling of my finger inside you?"

  
    "Yes, please don't stop. It feels so good. "

  
     Kwangmin was begging for his Oppa to give him more when he felt the finger that was in him being withdrawn and quickly replaced with the other's tongue. He felt Youngmin licking hot wet stripes from his balls up to his hole and back down again. Every couple licks he felt the muscle dip into him and wriggle about for a few seconds before disappearing. Without warning, he felt the strong grip on both his ass cheeks and felt them being spread wide exposing him fully to the other. Before he even had time to blush about the situation, he felt the other's lips on his hole sucking and licking before being filled with his tongue. He had to bite down on the pillow to muffle his screams of pleasure. After about five minutes of pure bliss from just a tongue, he felt two fingers being pushed into him working him open so the next thing to enter him wouldn't hurt too bad.

  
       "Oppa, please. I need you to fill me with your massive dick," he sobbed into the mattress feeling the familiar heat in his lower stomach starting to get hotter.  
      "Oh but baby, you said you wanted Oppa to wreck your tight little hole and just one cum isn't gonna do that. Now be Oppa's good boy and tell me how good it feels. How good it feels to have two of my fingers deep inside you stretching you for my massive thick cock."  
     Kwangmin sobbed more at the filth of the words that came out of the other's mouth. He tried to formulate words to please his Oppa but he guesses he wasn't fast enough. A sudden harsh crack and a sharp sting on his left ass cheek told him so.

  
      "Come on baby boy, I said tell me how good it feels."

      Another thunderous crack sounded throughout the bedroom followed by a moan so sinful you could almost hear devil gasp in surprise.

  
      "Does Oppa's baby boy like being treated like a dirty cock slut? Hmmm, tell me, baby."

  
      Kwangmin feels the other thread his finger's through his cashmere soft brown locks before roughly pulling his head back while ramming three of his finger's in and out of his entrance. He knew Youngmin knew he had some things he's been waiting to try out, name calling being on the top of those things, but he didn't think the other had it in him to actually call him the names. He felt the other let go of his hair and his head dropped down forehead resting on the mattress.

  
      "Oh my- fuck Oppa, your fingers feel so good in me. So good I could cum just from them alone," he moaned out while rocking back on those three fingers practically fucking himself on them.

  
      "Good because you know what baby, you are gonna cum from my fingers first. Then I'm gonna fuck you so good with my cock you'll feel me for days every time you move, just like you wanted. Now be a good little slut for Oppa and cum."

  
       Kwangmin cried out in pleasure feeling those fingers ramming into his prostate it only took about four more jabs before that coil wounded to tight and snapped making cum splatter against his stomach and the sheets beneath him. He was a panting mess but before he could even catch his breath and reveal in the post orgasm bliss, he felt the other enter him in one swift go and lean down pressing kisses into his shoulder, feeling the cheshire grin against his skin.

  
      "My little slut didn't think it was over I hope. I told you, I want you to feel me for days."

  
      Kwangmin was moaning in oversensitivity feeling the other's cock drag painful slow out of him before it was being slammed back into his abused hole. He felt the moan of pleasure Youngmin let out feeling how tight he was still after being tongue fucked and stretched on fingers.

  
     "How can my slut's hole still be so tight after all the times it's had me inside it. Am I not enough for it? Hmm slut, do you wish I was bigger? Wish I filled you better?"

  
     He felt the other's hand start dancing up is back and into his hair, slowly dragging blunt nails against his scalp, he felt the fingers tangle themselves in his hair. Painful pleasure radiated through his body making him arch his body so his neck was exposed. He felt another hand make its way around the newly revealed necked squeezing gently. Kwangmin moaned at the newly added thrill to this already dangerous game their playing.

  
     "Oppa fills me perfectly, no one will ever replace Oppa."

  
     "That's right baby boy, tell me how perfectly my cock fills you, makes you feel complete."

  
     "I feel so empty without you inside me, please fuck me and fill me with your hot cum. I need it in me please," he sobbed out feeling the other start to rock himself slightly inside him.

  
     "Get comfy baby boy, because I'm gonna wreck you completely."

  
    The hands that were once in his hair and around his throat made their way to his hips. He braced himself on his elbows, letting his head rest sideways on the pillow knowing it'd be too work to deal with keeping his head up and the pleasure that was about to rack his body. A loud scream of Oppa filled the room when he felt the other start the slow yet hard thrusts into him.

  
      "Shhh baby boy, you don't want the neighbors to hear and tell mom and dad do you?"

  
    "I'm sorry, Oppa just feels so good in me. I love being filled by Oppa. Please move faster."

  
      The room was filled with the scent of sweat and sex and the sounds of moans that sounded so beautiful and yet contrasted with the sinful sounds of sweat slicked skin smacking off each other. Soon the moans morphed from ones of pleasure to begs and pleas for it be faster and harder.

  
    "Oppa loves seeing his baby boy's tight little fuckhole filled with his dick, but he loves watching his baby boy come undone so on your back baby."

  
   Kwangmin swiftly rolled himself over, spreading his legs wide open inviting his lover to quickly rebury himself back inside him.

  
    "Oppa, I'm getting close can I touch myself please?"

  
    "Wait a little longer pretty baby, I don't want this to be over just yet."

  
     Kwangmin let a whimper out but nodded letting his hands grip into the sweat and cum stained sheets. It only took several more rock of the hips before Youngmin gave him the okay.

  
    "Baby, Oppa's close. Touch yourself for me, cum for Oppa. Cum for me my pretty baby."

  
     With those words, Kwangmin let his right hand find his leaking member. With practiced flicks of the wrist, praises from his brother on how good he looked, and the repeated abuse his prostate was receiving, cum again was painting his stomach and chest but instead of it covering the sheets this time as well it painted Youngmin's chest as well. He felt Youngmin's thrusts get sloppy, a moan of his name and the head dropping to his shoulder plus the warm feeling inside him let him know his lover had came. They rested in each other's embrace for a few moments before he felt Youngmin slide out. He was hoisted up bridal style and carried to the bathroom. Youngmin always insisted that after sex they take a bath together to unwind. After the bath, he was placed back into his onesie and into freshly changed bedding before being pulled into the others warm embrace.

  
      "Kwangmin, listen to me I love you more than anything in this world. Promise me you won't leave me after college is over."

  
He felt the other nuzzle into his neck he hummed happily feeling the love that was still unspoken.

  
     "Youngmin, I love you as well and I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon. Can we sleep a little more before everyone gets back?"

  
      "Of course baby,' one more kiss was placed to his temple before he was drifting back to his dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> so...I'm just gonna go crawl under a rock now, k thanks bye


End file.
